Are You Sure?
by fallingforkeeps
Summary: In which Tim and Julie's memories differ on who fell for who.


**oh man, i totally forgot about this drabble. i've decided instead of blaming ari, you should really be thanking her. **

**i wanted to thank crazy-wild-and-free and ICan StopAnytime for their reviews! it means a lot!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of these characters**

**...**

There was something about coming home that never ceased to make Julie feel like she was 15 all over again. The drive into town brought back everything, and she couldn't help but smile as they rounded the corners of the place that brought them together.

"What are you thinking about?" His voice broke through the quite hum of music and wind that filled the truck. Julie turned her neck to to face him, he was peeking over at her from the corner of his eye with frustrated look on his face.

"I really would like to know, you've been quiet the whole ride in and you're never-"

She laughed and Tim smiled when he felt her fingers pushed back his hair.

"I was just thinking about that day, remember? When you followed me all the way out to the cow field just to tell me how hard you'd fallen for me," she teased lightly, her fingers still running through his hair.

Tim tilted his head back laughing deeply.

"Really? Because I don't remember it happening like that."

"You don't? Because I remember it clearly and you definitely followed me all the way out to the cow field that day and declared your undying love for me." she let out dramatically, her hands reaching the nape of his neck. She giggled when he threw a skeptical glance her way.

"Darlin', you fell for me first. And from what I remember, it was you confessing the undying love part," he drawled out. Smirking when she huffed at his comment.

Julie's fingers had reached the spot behind his ear that sent his blood racing and suddenly the smirk was gone. Tim tightened his grip on the wheel letting out a shaky breath. He didn't hat to see her face to know that she would be the one wearing a smirk now. Her scent overwhelmed him as she scooted closer to him, and Tim prepared himself for everything she would be throwing at him.

Years into this relationship Time should have known better than to push her buttons while he was driving. Especially when it came to never ending battle on who fell for who. But a part of him couldn't hep but smile at the feisty attitude he knew she would bring to the table. And the way that she matched every word he said. If anything he wished, they weren't currently four blocks away from her parent's, or that he was driving.

"Really?" she whispered into his ear, and Tim chuckled darkly at her tactics this time around. Her fingers were still drawing lazy patterns on that spot and Julie was now close enough to him to drag her nose down the curve of his neck.

"Are you sure that it wasn't you doing the falling Riggins? Sitting with me in the library when you were avoiding everyone? Picking me first to be on your powder puff team, making me QB1, all those long drives in your truck? That night outside the Alamo Freeze? Are you sure?" she drew out slowly and Tim couldn't help but smile at the slight touch of her lips on his skin.

He remembered everything she was saying of course, but as he rounded the corner of the next street his smirk came back. the truck slowed down and Julie's breath hitched when she glanced up to see where they were.

The truck slowly rolled to stop next to the curb and she cursed under her breath knowing that she wasn't going to be winning this round. Her hands were trembling in anticipation at what he would say. But when his chuckle broke the silence, Julie rolled her eyes.

"Come on Jules, you walked right into this one" And then his hands were off the wheel, snaking around her waist to bring her closer. They were a mess of limbs crushed together in the front seat of the truck, their breaths mingling together. And their eyes searching each other in the silence. Tim's hand came up to cup her neck and he closed his eyes breathing her in.

"I remember all of it. Footsie in the library. How good you looked in my jersey. Jumping into my arms after that W. Leaning your head on my shoulders on those drives. Stopping at this curb, kissing me, loving me. I remember all of it Jules" he finished quietly.

It was just the two of them on that curb, just like it had always been. Never knowing exactly when things changed. They just did. One day they had looked into each other's eyes and realized that this was it. Julie just knew that one night there wasn't any going back to the way things were, and even though Time didn't say so she knew he felt the same.

It didn't matter who had fallen for who, or when they had fallen, because all that mattered was that they had. In this town, in that truck, on that curb, in that moment.

Julie smiled against him, letting out a small laugh.

"You don't play fair Riggins" she whispered

"I never said I would Jul-"

Her lips cut him off and he chuckled knowing this was her way of saying she had never agreed to play fair either.

**AN: well i hope you all enjoyed this. **

**i have a few more drabbles ready to be posted. and please keep in mind that none of these are beta'ed,**

**so if there are small mistakes please be kind. **

**i don't have any multi-chaptered works for this pairing in progress at the moment, but i'll let you all know when i do!**

**see you soon. **


End file.
